


Possession

by BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hulk pov, M/M, smidgin of angst/drama, the hulk and bruce are possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings/pseuds/BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hulk's views on friendship, love and possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Hulk smells Metal Man…Tony, before he actually sees him. To Hulk, everyone has a smell. It's just them, how they smell is who they are. But there is something different about Tony, another smell clings to him. It's faint, but Metal Man smells like Banner too.

Even with the suit on, the Banner smell's there. Banner/Hulk smell, as they smell the same. Tony smells like Banner like Cupid and Spider lady smell like each other. They belong to each other like Tony belongs to Banner and Hulk.

Hulk smiles a little every time he smells it. It's a sign; it means that Tony is theirs. He's the only one that can smell it, but it still means something.

He is Banner's and Hulk's. Not in the same way that the other Avengers are theirs. The Avengers are theirs but don't smell like them. Hulk would still smash with them, and for them, but Tony is a little different.

Hulk and Banner love Tony. That makes him theirs in this different way.

Metal Man walks toward him, taking off his helmet along the way. They have a deal, after the fighting Hulk goes to Tony's home, to wait for him. Tony wants to be near when Hulk turns into Banner, so they could have Banner and Tony time, and so he could take care of Banner because becoming Hulk was tiring.

Hulk doesn't mind. Banner and Tony time makes Tony happy; Hulk likes things that make Tony happy.

Tony smiles as he looks up toward Hulk. Hulk tries to smile too, which makes Tony laugh. Smiling always looks a little silly on Hulk, or more like a threat. He usually means it like a threat too. But not for Tony.

"Hey Big Guy," Tony says, "You did a helluva job out there today." He then pats Hulk's arm with a tiny hand.

Hulk doesn't do anything but grunt. But Tony knows he's happy. Doesn't smash, doesn't growl, means Hulk is happy. Being around Tony makes Hulk happy. The fact that Tony knows this makes Tony not afraid, which was the best thing of them all.

Tony turns his head, like he hears something, and Hulk sees the mark on his neck. A big purple bruise, right where his pulse is. It would have made Hulk mad, if he didn't know what it is. It isn't an enemy mark, no one had dared hurt what is Hulk's and Banner's. It was Banner who had made the mark a couple of nights ago.

Hulk didn't stay around during that time, tried to retreat into Banner's mind as far as possible. Because he knows that nights are Banner's time with Tony. When Banner gets to touch him and hold him and things Hulk isn't really interested in. Fighting and smashing is Hulk's time. Watching Metal Man flying through the sky, blasting things out of the air, that's what Hulk likes best.

But Banner used to be afraid to touch Tony, to hold what's his, out of fear of Hulk. He thought Hulk would come out, see it as a threat and hurt Tony. Not even recognize Tony as Metal Man, as a friend, as his.

Banner constantly afraid, most of the time Hulk could understand, but this was stupid Banner fear. Fear that he'd get Tony when he was weak…not weak, that's not the word Banner thought…vulnerable. Banner used to be afraid that Hulk would hurt vulnerable Tony.

Hulk doesn't know when the stupid Banner fear stopped, but it did. Probably Tony did something to make him not afraid anymore. Banner was supposed to be smart but when it comes to Hulk, Hulk believes Tony much smarter.

Hulk likes the mark on Tony's neck. It is more proof that Tony is theirs. Proof that others could see, not just Hulk. Mark is also a warning. Tony belongs to Hulk and Banner, and they will protect him.

Hulk feels Banner in the back of his mind at that, a low angry feeling. But not quite anger. Protective. Hulk feels it too.

Tony is theirs and no one can hurt him. Hulk would smash anyone or thing that tried.

And Banner in his mind likes the mark because it meant others wouldn't touch Tony, that they know in the night he is Banner's. That was a smart thing to do. Tony looks nice marked by Banner. The back of his mind, the part he shares with Banner, remembers Tony liking it too.

"Hey buddy, you're kind of staring into space there. Am I boring you?" Tony looks upset. But then he smiles. Oh, pretend upset. Well, that's ok.

Hulk wants to press his finger into the mark. Not hurt Tony, just to touch it. And Hulk not very good at not doing things he wants. He raises his hand and Tony looks at it, just curious. Then Hulk presses his finger to Tony's neck and Tony goes still.

Hulk first only look at Tony's neck, where his finger is. Tony looks so small with Hulk's big hand near him. Hulk covers the mark and all of Tony's neck. Tony still hasn't moved, breathing hard.

Hulk sniffs the air. It stinks. Because now he smells fear. Small fear, not like when people run from Hulk, but too much fear for Tony to feel. Hulk can't help it, he growls. Stupid Tony fear. It makes his stomach hurt, his head hurt.

Tony doesn't know that. Thinks Hulk mad at him and fear smell becomes stronger.

"Um…are you ok? Did I do something? Because the last thing I remembered we were getting along pretty well. Remember when you caught me when I was falling? When you roared me back to life? We're bros now, Hulk, you do remember that right? Because listen, if I did something wrong you just need to tell me, alright. It really doesn't need to get violent. And could you not press into my neck like that big guy, I kind of need that to breathe." Tony talking fast, fear getting stronger.

Hulk moves hand away. Other hand clenches into a fist but Tony doesn't notice. Tony afraid puts Hulk on edge. Hulk wishes he could take what made Tony afraid and show it fear. But it's Hulk who makes Tony smell that way, so he can't.

Tony closes his eyes and breathes deep. He brings a shaking hand to his neck and holds it there for a bit. Then he opens his eyes and tries to smile.

"So…mind telling me what that was about?"

Hulk doesn't like this. He's not good at talking. He has the words, bright and spinning in his head, but they never come out the way he wants them to. And people rarely understand.  
"Metal Man…Tony, mine."

"What? Sorry bud but… that really doesn't answer my question. Could you, I don't know, try to figure out how to explain it to me? So I get it?" Tony's words sound calm, but they come out too fast. Tony always talks fast, but this is nervous fast, not normal Tony fast.

Hulk squeezes his eyes, because talking hurts. But scaring Tony hurts much worse.

"Tony…mine...ours. Banner's and Hulk's. Wanted to touch." He tries to say it softly, tries to pretend to be smaller, maybe that would make Tony not afraid. Hulk knows he's big, very big, and that makes people scared. Also knows his voice is deep and loud and that scares people too.

"Huh. That's…well that's a surprise. I really don't know how to respond to that. Any particular reason you went for my neck? Because I gotta tell ya, it kind of freaked me out for a minute there." Tony smiles, a little.

"Hulk knows. Smells fear. Hulk made Tony scared. Hulk don't want Tony scared." Hulk looks down at his feet. Can't see Tony scared while smelling it too.

"Oh…right. Bruce actually mentioned that, that you can smell emotions. Which is fucking cool by the way. I could use that, save me a lot of grief. Didn't mean to fuck up the works," Tony says, waving his hand in front of Hulk's face, "It's not you. I just really don't like being touched there, on my neck. If you're feeling…you know touchy, a brofist, a pat on the back, or a handshake are all good. Just…just not that ok?"

"Sorry." It's all Hulk can say. He knows he should say more, he should explain that being his meant not getting hurt, not ever. Hulk never hurt what's his. Not Tony, not the Avengers…well except Thor, who loves to fight as much as Hulk so that is ok. Banner and Hulk know that only real monsters hurt those that love them, those that they're supposed to protect.

The fear smell is almost gone. Hulk breathes in and only smells Tony. It helps him relax.

"Not a problem Tiny," Tony smiles with teeth this time. His eyes sparkle and Hulk smells happiness. "Should have explained it all to you instead of going catatonic like that. I'm just…I have this nagging fear of being suffocated… of having my breath taken away from me. It happened once. It's not something you really forget." Tony produces a not smile. The corners of his mouth rise but there's little joy in it.

Hulk ignores that. Thinking of someone hurting Tony might make him growl again and Tony just stopped being afraid. Instead he thinks of something else. If Tony so scared of touching his neck, then why the mark?

"But Banner can?" Hulk asks, trying not to seem disappointed.

"Banner can what?"

"Touch. Banner can touch and Tony's not afraid?" Hulk points at the mark.

Of course Tony can't see it, but he has to know it's there. He smiles wide. It's a dirty smile and Hulk knows he's remembering being with Banner.

"That was the first time actually. We even had a safeword and everything too. And I was so fucking tense like you wouldn't believe. But I do trust you. I trust both of you." Tony began to strip the metal suit off, something the metal hands usually do for him. Then he got inches from Hulk and looked up at him.

"And that thing you said, about being yours? I get that. Because you and Bruce are mine. In different ways but…I really get that. And if anyone hurt either of you, there's nothing I wouldn't do to make sure they paid for it. So yeah I kinda get it now. And would have gotten it sooner if the fear hadn't made me stupid."

"No more being afraid of Hulk." Hulk says. He meant it as a question, but it comes out as an order. But Tony laughs.

"I'm gonna try big fella. Now I might still get stupid every now and then. But trust me, it's not you alright? I may be a bit of an ass, well some would say a complete ass, to the people I consider friends, but I do know a friend when I see one. And I trust you not to hurt me, even if I fuck up from time to time. Promise not to get too mad at me when that happens?"

"Promise," Hulk grunts out. He holds out his hand to Tony, making sure not to touch him this time. He laughs when Tony wraps his whole hand around Hulk's finger. It surprises him, sometimes, how small Tony really is.

Tony moves his finger up and down twice and lets go.

"Good. Because I'd hate to be held responsible if you pitched a fit in here. Steve would probably yell at me for hours. I say what the hell, let him let off a little steam. But it's all "don't antagonize the Hulk, don't tease the Hulk. Don't spend hours scouring around the internet for highly derogatory and yet entertaining nicknames for the Hulk."

"Hulk don't mind. Metal Man funny. Star Man funny too, especially when he gets mad."

Tony laughs at this. Crazy and loud laughing. Makes Hulk laugh too. He can feel Banner tugging in the back of his mind, wanting out. He thinks about fighting it, but this is supposed to be Banner's time. Hulk sinks to the floor, already beginning to change. Tony sinks with him. Hulk looks up and gives one last smile before letting Banner have his moment.


End file.
